Gallery:Janice Quatlane
All media for Janice Quatlane. Images Eternal Diva Sleeve.png|'The Eternal Diva' record sleeve JaniceSingingAtStartOfFilm.png|Janice singing JaniceDancing.png|Dancing in 'The Eternal Kingdom' UmbrellaLOL.png|"Melina Whistler, a friend of mine who died last year, came to speak to me..." TwoMelinas.png|"... In the body of a seven year old girl!" ShockedMelina/Janice.png|"The girl knows things only Melina and I could know!" QueenIllness.png|The Queen's sudden illness PassingOfQueen.png|Death of the Queen 430368_369423236412481_356073077747497_1240776_733843108_n.jpg OperaEnding.png|Ending of the opera Talking with Janice.png|"I'm sorry, Professor! I never dreamed anything like this would happen!" LOLYouHaven'tChanged.png|"Oh, you haven't changed at all!" Nervous.png|Janice holding the pendant Melina gave her 429586_369422906412514_356073077747497_1240765_1883017492_n.jpg Luke Writing.png|"That's quite the apprentice you have." PuzzleNumba002.png|"But the entrance is back the other way, isn't it?" Janice Boat.png|"Mr. Whistler?" Janice Up Close.png|"Our wish?" Janice and Oswald.png|"Janice, it makes me happy that you wish Melina was still with us." Janice Contemplating.png|"But she's gone." Something Happens.png Something Happens 2.png|Shielding Nina from the explosion of the Crown Petone Theater. Something Happens 3.png Janice Up Close Again.png At the Beach.png|Arriving at Ambrosia Janice and Pals Lunch.png|(from left) Nina, Janice, Luke, Layton, and Annie eating Professor Cool and Janice.png|"This game... This island... Eating outside on the beach... Watching the seashore here with you, Professor. It feels like a dream." Janice Beach.png|"Puzzles and ruins! Of course, puzzles and ruins are more romantic for you(!)" 207205_106565346093763_100002208954578_66010_3369551_n.jpg Wolves Attack.png Puzzle Number 3.png|"What do we do, Professor?" Solving Puzzle 3.png Into the Woods.png|"It was easier to place ourselves in the cages then trap the wolves in them." 206294_106569386093359_100002208954578_66023_7306120_n.jpg Strange Cabin 1.png|"Into that cabin!" Strange Cabin 2.png Eternal Diva Flying Machine 1.png|"This is like flying on a giant grasshopper!" Eternal Diva Flying Machine 2.png|"No, I'm not scared. This is great fun!" Eternal Diva Flying Machine 3.png|"I'm going to land somewhere. Hold on tight. But not to the pilot!" Eternal Diva Flying Machine 4.png|Landed. Puzzle Number 4 (1).png Puzzle Number 4 (2).png|"That's brilliant, Luke!" Puzzle Number 4 (3).png|Heading for the King's tower Janice Worried.png|"The professor..." Descole's Trap 1.png Descole's Trap 2.png|Trying to save Amelia Janice Melina Portrait.png|A picture of Melina and Janice on Melina's old piano Descole's Goon Attacks.png|Escaping from Descole's servants Janice Luke Hallway.png|Surrounded again Luke Protects Janice.png|"... I'll protect you from them, Janice." Luke Protects Janice 2.png The Puzzles Explained.png|Layton revealing Melina Janice Tense.png|"... You are right. I am Melina." Melina Memories Failure.png|"You thought putting my memories into Janice had failed." Janice Detragan.png|Having Melina's memories pumped into her mind. Melina Memories Success.png|"But it hadn't." Janice Detragan Hookup.png|"She buried her personality voluntarily, so that I could act in her place." Janice Ice-Cream.png|"I had been ill for so long... Now, I could walk and dance and sing!" Melina Appears.png|Oswald imagining Melina's appearance in place of Janice's. Janice and Layton 1.png|"Janice told me you were the right man, Professor. You were the only hope, of stopping my father!" Janice and Layton 2.png|"Janice has told so many great things about you, Professor. She is very, very fond of you indeed." ThankYou.png|"Thank-you, Father. Thank-you for your love." WhatThe-.png|"What the... ?!" DescoletakingJanice.png|Being taken by Jean Descole Descolerevealsplans.png|"What? How can I'' be a key?" JancieDetragan6.png Janice Wind.png|"Stop it!" Singing.png|Singing A Song of the Sea Descole Point.png|"Ambrosia ''will rise again!" Purple Magic.png Janice Lands.png JaniceSitting.png JaniceWorried.png JaniceFightsBack.png|Melina fights back Janice Dangling.png|Hanging from the 'Detra-Gigant' Janice Dangling 2.png|Watching Luke climbing up the 'Detra-Gigant' LukeSavesJanice1.png LukeSavesJanice2.png|"Thank you, Luke." Janice Sings again.png|Melina singing A Song of the Sea again. AwingAmbrosia.png|Watching the Ambrosian ruins rise DetraganOnFire.png Escape the Blast.png 09.png|Sitting with the dying Melina 010.png|Recieving Melina's pendant JaniceCryingFlashback.png|"Melina! Melina!" JaniceInjured.png Oswald and Janice.png|"But even when I'm gone, dear Father, I will always live on in your memories." JaniceMakingUp.png|"Father...Do you remember what you used to say when you left for a concert? 'No matter where I am, no matter how far I go, I'll always be in your heart.' Janice&Melina.png|"Don't go, Melina. You can stay..." JaniceNecklace.png|"Melina!" LaytonComfortingJanice.png|"Professor, Melina has left us... Is there no way to get her back?" Janice's Last Song.png|Singing 'The Eternal Diva' as a tribute to Melina Older Janice.png|Janice arriving at Layton's office in the present day